


Sky-high Desires

by AHeartForStories



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragon & Human Interactions, Fluff, Gen, hicctooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartForStories/pseuds/AHeartForStories
Summary: Ever since Hiccup has first tasted the sky, he's developed a hunger for flying that may never be satisfied. It is almost dragon-like in nature.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Comments: 12
Kudos: 162





	Sky-high Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this little fluff-shot. I was in a mood for fluff. So here it is!  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated!  
> Enjoy!

"Bud? Hey, Bud!" If this particular dragon could groan in annoyance, he would've.

It was morning. It was much, much, much too early in the morning at that. Toothless shouldn't be up yet, let alone a human who's sleeping schedule usually demanded that he stay in bed until the wee hours of the afternoon at the very least.

He never should've introduced him to flying. Toothless regretted every decision he made in the past year.

"Come on, Bud, get up!" Hiccup was particularly adamant today, too. Toothless, lying on his stone slab, turned away from him, but the human just stumbled to the other side and picked the Night Fury's heavy head up anyway.

"Toothless, aren't you always complaining about how long I take to get up? Well, I'm up now! So let's go!" He did have a point there. He was, for once, up earlier than his dragon, but Toothless forgot to care.

The problem was that he's been doing that for days now, waking up before the sun rose and disturbing the sleep of his poor, poor Night Fury. And for what? So they could have a flight at sunrise.

It was fun the first and the second time. Toothless admitted he had enjoyed the third time as well. But it's been well over a week now of Hiccup waking him up too early just so they could go flying. Where this sudden craving for the sky had come from, Toothless had no idea. It was usually present within Hiccup as well just not in the morning. He was starting to realize he didn't have a choice.

Finally opening his eyes, his grumpy face met the way too cheerful one of Hiccup Haddock the Third.

"Hey." Hiccup greeted him with a grin.

Toothless figured some revenge was in order. He was in possession of quite a big tongue. Might as well put it to use.

"Ugh! Toothless!" The Night Fury watched in satisfaction as his Rider rubbed his face with his sleeves in the hopes of getting all that sticky spit off. He was mostly successful, but it didn't wipe toothless' smug look away.

Hiccup gave him a playful push. Toothless did not budge in the slightest.

"Okay, fine. So maybe it's a little bit early to get out of bed. Maybe. But you're up now! So we might as well go, right?" Hiccup suggested as Toothless' warm and slimy vengeance hadn't dampened his mood in the least bit.

Toothless rolled with his eyes and moved to get up, but by then Hiccup was already on his feet and gesturing towards the ground floor from the edge of the loft.

Too much energy in that human. Way, way too much.

"Come on, Bud." His voice turned into a whisper as the two of them descended the stairs together. As if it suddenly mattered whether they woke Stoick up or not.

Hiccup lead his dragon outside where he strapped on the saddle and the artificial tailfin.

Toothless watched him run from one side to another, clearly excited. He decided to be just a little bit helpful as Hiccup tried to strap him up.

"You ready, Bud?" The human of the pair asked as he mounted the other. Despite Toothless' mood this early morning, he felt his heart thumping in anticipation as well.

Hiccup didn't need to give him the word and Toothless didn't need to feel the prosthetic move. He pushed himself off the ground, beat his wings, and off they were. Hiccup was prepared and Toothless trusted him to be. Somethings no longer needed to be said between the two of them after the year they had spend together.

They had only just taken off and Hiccup was already hollering. Following his example, Toothless let out a roar in utter glee.

"You know, Bud? I don't even feel the cold anymore." Hiccup told his dragon. His eyes were closed as the wind blew through his hair.

Glancing over his shoulder, Toothless could see the pure delight on Hiccup's face. His cheeks, nose, and ears were flushed red from the chill, but the cold truly didn't seem to bother him at all.

The look of him reminded Toothless of just why he was putting up with these flights. Why he didn't use his bigger size to pin Hiccup down so he could get a few more winks of sleep. That could've put an immediate stop to these untimely rousings.

But that was pure happiness, exhilaration, contentment that he saw in his Rider. Such a desire to fly, such a craving for the endless freedom of the sky. Toothless had decided to put up with this long ago because he wanted to be Hiccup's wings.

Somewhere inside of that human, there was a soul as much of a naturally born flier as any other dragon in the world.

Their meeting had awoken a lust inside of Hiccup and it made him long for the kingdom that Toothless and his kin called home.

He wished he could give him the wings that he lacked. He really did.

As a substitute, if Toothless could ever figure out how to give Hiccup his own, the Night Fury decided that he would be the Viking's wings until then. Toothless didn't mind putting up with the impossible hours. It was his greatest desire to give Hiccup this one gift.

Toothless started by diving down into a roll. He did a loop, proceeded to do a barrel roll, and then a freefall. He could pull as many moves as he wanted without so much as a single warning, Hiccup had no trouble keeping up. He was laughing, outright howling.

Hiccup controlled the tailfin effortlessly. He flew on instinct alone.

Toothless let out another mighty roar and this time Hiccup followed his example, he cried out in joy. They couldn't feel more free, feel more like one, than all the way up here in the sky.

Hiccup detached himself from the saddle. Toothless heard the clanging of his metal leg and felt the shift in his position.

"Are you gonna follow me, Bud?" He asked and the other gave him a reassuring bark.

Hiccup let himself slide off the dragon and fell. Toothless folded his wings and fell as well.

Headfirst down the clouds they went. Without fear of crashing, without fear of injury or even death. The human one of the pair closed his eyes again, the brightest grin imaginable present on his face. Instead of mirroring him again, the dragon watched him.

If Toothless could give Hiccup the ability to fly on his own, he would. Until that day came, he would be his wings.


End file.
